Hira's Search: The Rise of Platinum
It was decided Naruto the six hokage let Hira Uchiha leave the hidden leaf to look for shinobi to assemble his team Platinum. As he walks out of the village he meets his friend Yashi Hyūga and his lover Sami Nara. He tells them that he is leaving the village in order to bring back Sen Uchiha they agree with his choice and he leaves Konoha. Kenji Kayuga was returning from a failed mission to locate Daisuke Murakami when he noticed a group of Konoha shinobi. Since Kagegakure III and Konoha weren't on good terms, he activated his byakugan and went to confront the Konoha ninja. As Hira walks down the rode he sees a figure moving in the trees so he activates his Mangekyō Sharingan and Yashi activates his Byakugan. Hira then uses Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique and Kenji falls to the ground. As Hira then tells Yashi and Sami to return to konoha and he will take care of him. Hira then runs to Kenji's body and then it is really a shadow clone. as Hira looks around the area he sees something move and then uses Swift Release: Flash. As Hira disappeared in a bright flash of light, Kenji activates his Diamond Release Armour. 'Fire Clone Technique!' he shouted, creating ten copies of himself that were made of fire. Hira with his Mangekyō Sharingan activated he stops his Swift Release and looks around and sees the real Kenji and then uses Water Release: Water Fang Bullet. Kenji sees the attack come to him and doges it Hira then ask him to stop and he wants to talk Kenji not listing uses Chidori.Hira then uses his Susanoo ribcage. " I wonder if your Susanoo is capable of withstanding this?" asked Kenji, extending a diamond out of his palm, and channeling his Chidori into it. "Chidori Laser!" he shouted as a blue beam of lightning lanced towards Hira.Hira then goes into his complete Susanoo form and then uses his Susanoo Bow and coves it with the black flames of Amaterasu "TAKE THIS FIRE" said Hira and shots it right at Kenji. 'Kenji' smirks as the arrow strikes him in the chest, going halfway through him. He then disperses in a shower of flames, having been one of the fire clones from earlier. The real Kenji appears behind Hira, saying, "Looks like I'll have to get serious now." Forming a bird hand seal, then one similar to the one used for the Mind Body Switch Technique, Kenji uses the Water Release: Human Marionette Technique on Hira, turning him into a puppet. As Hiras body is thrown into trees and rocks Hira screams in pain. Kenji hearing a deep voice behind him he relies that he was put in a genjustu. Hira then bites his thumb and slams his hand to the ground a summons a fox called Kito. Kito then tangles Kenji with his tail and Hira then talks to him and tells him this "I am not your enemy I just want to talk . my brother has left the hidden leaf village and plans to kill the hokage and take control of all the other ninja villages and lands" Hearing this surprised Kenji. "I'm all ears," said the Kage shinobi. Kito then goes away and Hira ask Kenji this "will you Join Platinum ?" "Sorry, but I have other obligations," said Kenji, referring to Daisuke Murakami. "I have to stop my friend from destroying my village. But, I'd be more than happy to help you for the time being, just don't consider me an official team member. "that's fine as long as you can help me just for a wile". Hira use Swift Release and him and Kenji disappear in a flash of yellow light.